Ed, Edd n Eddy: Return to Darkness
by Steelronin458
Summary: Ed Edd and Eddy have spent Two months outside the safety of vault 41 along with Eddy's brother, Connor. But now they are forced to return when the pick up a distress signal from the vault.
1. Desperate Plans and Broken Hearts

Desperate Plans And Broken Hearts.

Connor slowly peeked his head over the lockers he and his companions were hiding behind, surveying the current situation down below. Two dozen raiders were gathered around a group of settlers, several of whom had already been executed. He watched, frowning softly as one of the raiders, a tall, burly ogre like man, pointed his 10mm pistol at the back of a teenage settler's head. Her eyes were closed tight and tears trickled down her dirt covered face as she sobbed, leaving tracks. Connor looked back at his three companions and gave them the signal to get into position. The tallest, Ed, went to talk but was stopped by Double D, who's eyes narrowed angrily. The final member of the group, Eddy, who was the shortest of the four, shook his head disbelievingly at his best friends stupidity. Ed simply smiled stupidly and moved towards a gap in the floor, where he dropped down without bothering to look, landing heavily on a stack of wooden tables below. Connor grimaced, his bright green eyes watching as the raiders shot round in the direction of the noise.

"Oaf..." he muttered darkly, readying his Chinese assualt rifle. Eddy and Double D had moved up to the top level of the school via a set of damaged stairs in the mean time, using previous knowledge to their advantage. Connor waited, clutching his gun impatiently as two of the raiders slowly made for the room Ed had crashed into. The teenage girl sat motionlessly, tears still running down her face as the leader of the raiders, the ogre man, barked orders to the others.

"Hurry up!" he barked viciously, waving the meat cleaver he held in his other hand towards the door. "I want to eat already!" He looked at the girl with a hungry glint in his eyes and licked his lips as she shifted slightly, unnerved. Connor heard slow, shuffling foot steps above him and felt tiny bits of debris fall from above him, signaling that the other two were in position. He bite his lip and waited now, for Ed had to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. There was a scream of shock from below as Ed emerged from the remains of the tables, holding a sledge hammer one handed, followed by the sounds of bodies flying across the room. The rest of the raiders aimed their weapons at Ed's location, stunned, as he roared over their pained screams.

"Bad men, you hurt innocent people!" He roared as he bought his sledge hammer down on one of the two raiders chest. Her body lurched up involitarily as blood and bits of bone spurted out her mouth before falling back to the floor, dead. Connor took this as a sign to finish the job and began firing from cover. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, two of the raiders fell before being trampled by their comrades, desperate to find cover. From above him, Eddy opened fire with his hunting rifle, capping one in the head as he peeked out from cover. Double D lay flat on his stomach and pointed out targets for him, occasionally taking shots himself with his .32 pistol, though his poor aim ment he hit the wall more than the raiders. The teenage girl screamed and threw her hands over her head as Ed charged through the door, sledge hammer above his head, his eyes gleaming with bloodlust. Some of the raiders decided to try and risk close quarter combat with the giant Ed, pulling out kitchen knifes and knuckle dusters. However, those who weren't cut down by the gun fire from above we smashed aside by Ed's wild swings. The battle barely lasted five minutes and ended with the raider's leader lying against a locker, half his right hand having been blown off by Eddy's sharpshooting. Connor dropped down from his vantage point while Ed clumsily pulled the girl to her feet.

"So, you finally caught me, Boy!" the raider spat, trying to stand himself up. Connor scowled and shot him twice in his leg, producing a ear-splitting scream from the villian. Eddy and Double D stopped just behind him, Double D turned to help Ed look after the girl while Eddy looked down on the thug with pure hatred. They had hunted this pice of shit for two weeks, following the trail of mutilated corpses. Now they finally had him.

"Ed, don't mess!" Double D barked sharply from behind, the young girl had a collar around her neck, one that the four companions had seen many times in their two month stretch in the wasteland. A slave collar, it was rigged with explosives and a remote detonator, meaning anyone unfortunate enough to be wearing one was pretty much fucked unless someone can take it off. Double D began to disarm the explosive on the collar while Eddy stepped towards the wounded raider. Connor stepped aside, half weary of his little brother's intentions. Hunting Cheng was a personal matter for Eddy Jackoski. They had been out of the vault for two months now but have spent six weeks of their new freedom hunting down this man and his bandits, who had stolen the life of Eddy's pregnant girlfriend, Lee Kanker, in an ambush outside of the remenants of Lemon Brook. They had managed to hold them back using what little weaponary they had taken during their break out from vault 41 but didn't have the medical supplies required to save Lee Kanker's life. In Eddy's mind, staring at Cheng's deranged face, that moment played vividly.


	2. Freedom's Price

Freedom's Price.

"God, it's good to see Lemon Brook suffered worse than Peach Creek!" Eddy exclaimed happily as he helped Lee down off a small ledge. His jet black hair fell below his shoulders, he bore a neatly trimmed mustache and his bright green eyes had a dull kind of sparkle. Standing at 5 ft 4, he was broad shouldered and tough, though quick to anger and quite often never thinking before speaking. His dark blue vault jumpsuit, with a bright yellow strip and the number 41 printed on the back, was abit tight on him but seeing as Lee liked how it showed off his body he kept it on. Lee smiled at her boy friend and kissed his cheek. Whilst in her youth she had a mess of curly ginger hair that hid her eyes, she had decided to go for a change whilst in the vault and went for a sleek pony tail. Towering over her boyfriend at 5 ft 11, her normally toned appearence was now distorted with the addition of a bump, which she now ran her hand over lovingly. Her jumpsuit was a bit big on her, even at 7 months pregnant, but she preferred it like that. Her brown eyes surveyed the horizon as Eddward "Double D" Valentine jumped down beside her, panting and sweating slightly. At 5 ft 9, he was thin, fragile and not very fit. He wore a black beanie which stood in stark contract with his formerly pristine white lab coat and jumpsuit. A few stray brown hairs stuck out from under his beanie whilst he ran his hand over his clean shaven face. A highly intellegent and creative young man, he never imagined the day he'd break all the rules of a society in a single swipe. His brown eyes shone with a deep sadness, having had to leave his life behind and never being able to tell the girl he loved, Nazz, how he truely felt. Before the trio stood the remaining two members of the group. Ed Johnson stood staring blankly over the scorching wasteland, a stupid grin stretched across his face. The tallest of the group at 6 ft 9, he was also the strongest as well as the least intellegent. His jumpsuit was strained and torn in places and there were a few cuts and grazes where he had fallen during a decent. However he took it all in good spirit, laughing as Eddy grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him back on, with alot of effort. Ed's bright ginger hair was cut back into a messy mullet and he was freshly shaved. Finally there was Connor. The oldest of the group and Eddy's brother, he was broad and tall, standing at 6 ft 4. Dressed in a Vault 41 security uniform, which included a kevlar vest, he looked extremely intimidating but was actually very calm and caring. His bright green eyes were cold and sad, almost lifeless, whilst his jet black hair matched his younger brother's, though Connor rarely shaved and had a mullet cut like Ed. His left hand was slowly stroking a small steel cross that sat on a chain around his neck whilst his right rested on his shoulder. The small group stood on a small platue surrounded by boulders and bits of scrap metal which seems to have been arranged as some sort of small fortifications. Double D wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before checking his equipment. Each member of the group carried a 10mm hand gun, most of which had been stolen from the armoury during their escape (Connor had one due to him being part of security), a Pip-boy 3000 which was a small wrist mounted gadget which acted as a personal computer, GPS and Inventory list, amongst other things, and a small rucsack containing a few personal belongings. Eddy walked over to Connor and folded his arms impatiently.

"You've been stood here looking over the wasteland for the past five bloody minutes!" he groaned, watching his older brother. Connor kept looking across the wasteland for a minute before speaking.

"A proper strategy is needed before we can move forward, shorty." he muttered softly. Eddy grimaced at the use of that term; he was very sensitive of his height. Before he could retort, however, Connor continued. "We'll have no cover from here for about half a mile." Double D walked over while Lee lent against the rocks.

"Surely there's a way around?" He asked inquisitively as Eddy shook his head. Connor simply shrugged, his eyes suddenly fixing on shapes moving towards them, fast. He frowned as Lee spoke.

"Can we just move already!" she barked angrily, being pregnant didn't help her aggression much. "This heat is killing me!" Eddy was about to reply when something wizzed past his head.

"Get down!" Connor barked, taking cover behind one of the boulders. The boys followed suit.

"Lee, get down!" Eddy shouted, looking back. "Lee?" His confusion turned to horror as he watched her slide down the rockface, clutching her stomach. "LEE!" Connor had just managed to unholster his gun when he looked back to see Eddy dart over to Lee. Blood was staining her jumpsuit as more bullets ricocheted around them.

"Double D, tend to her!" Connor ordered, blind firing from behind the boulder. Double D darted over to Lee and began applying pressure to the wound. Eddy watched helplessly, in shock. Bullets were now raining down on their small enclosure as the unknown force advanced rapidly upon them. "Double D, we gotta move her now or we'll be overrun!" Double D looked up as if to argue but Ed, who had been returning fire from behind another boulder, had rushed over to them and in one fluid movement, scooped Lee up into his arms and darted towards a small cave several feet away from them. Double D and Eddy raced after him, keeping their heads down whilst Connor provided covering fire. Risking a glance, Connor saw a giant of a man charging towards him, firing indiscriminatly towards them. Connor ducked back behind the boulder as a few bullets skimmed the rock where his head had been. Cursing, he checked his ammunition, frowning at the sight of only three clips. He glanced back to see if they had made it and managed to catch a glimpse of Double D's lab coat disappearing into the small gap and realized it was time he began to fall back himself. Firing indiscriminatly into the wastes before him, he slowly edged his way towards the cave. It felt like forever trying to reach it but he eventually found the entrance, which turned out to be a small door which was being held open by Ed. Rushing inside, Ed slammed the door shut behind him brfore helping Connor several metal crates and barrels infront of the door. Panting, Connor turned and looked around the cavern they were in. It was wide, with a high ceiling and several small tunnels linking off in different directions. At the far end of the cavern sat a small hut. Connor also noted several skeletons were littered all over the floor. That was reassuring.

"Where are the others?" Connor whispered, realizing the others weren't with them.

"I put Lee inside the small hut over there." Ed replied, tears in his eyes. Connor looked at him and simply nodded, unable to say anything. The words were caught in his throat. He went to turn when Ed spoke again. "Will she be okay, Connor?" Connor closed his eyes.

"I don't know, big guy ..." Connor finally replied hoarsely. In truth he did know, they didn't have any medical supplies on them seeing as they had been unable to risk making a trip to the medlab inside the Vault. And even if there was medical supplies inside the hut, the bullet had hit Lee's interal organs, which ment she was going to bleed out regardless of what they do. Connor turned and began walking towards a small hut, leaving Ed to his walk to the hut seemed like an eternity, part of him didn't even want to go. But Eddy needed him. Finally reaching the door, Connor holstered his pistol and knocked, even though he knew he didn't have to. Upon being given permission from inside, he entered. The hut consisted of only one small room, which was lit only by the display on Lee's Pip-boy as Double D used it to monitor her vitals. Eddy was clutching her hand and whispering encouraging words to her, tears rolling down his face. They had managed to apply dressing to the wound using strips of cloth they had found in the hut but she was looking deathly pale and breathing heavily. Double D looked up at Connor and indicated for him to follow him outside the hut. He agreed and followed him out, glancing back as he closed the door. Once out, Double D turned to Connor and sighed, his eyes blood shot. Connor knew what was coming next.

"The bullet has inbedded itself inside her internal organs." Double D whispered shakily. "There's nothing we can do for her, I'm trying to convince Eddy to let her go but..."

"He's trying to convince himself she'll make it." Connor finished the sentence, sighing softly. This was far to familiar to him. He ran his fingers down the cross again.

Inside the hut, Lee opened her eyes and looked over at Eddy weakly.

"Eddy ..." she whispered as Eddy tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm so sorry ..." Eddy simply stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I was such a bitch when we were young ... chasing you and ... hurting you..." Eddy shook his head.

"Shush darling ..." he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "Save your strength..." A tear ran down Lee's face as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm gonna die Eddy ..." she stammered, coughing up a bit of blood. "I knew I was a goner as soon as the damned bullet hit me ... just when we were beginning our life together ... happy ... happy as a couple ... I'm about to lose you again ..." Tears streamed down her face now and a little trail of blood escaped her mouth. "I would have gave up everything ... everything that was mine just to spend the rest of my life with you ... to raise our child ... together ..." She coughed up more blood and Eddy felt like he was being torn apart, there was nothing he could do. "I don't want to die ... Eddy my love ... I'm so sorry ..." Her breathing shallowed, her eyes closed and her body went limp. Eddy leant forward, horrified.

"No ... Lee stay with me ..." he begged, holding her hand tight. "Lee, please don't go ..." He looked over at the door. "Lee!" Double D and Connor rushed in, hearing Eddy's cries. Double D rushed to Lee's arm to check her vitals on her Pip-boy while Connor pulled his brother away by his shoulders.

"Get Eddy outside now!" Double D ordered urgently, as Connor pulled him to the door. Eddy didn't have the will to resist. His heart was now torn assunder ... his lover ... his unborn child ... dead. Once Eddy was outside, Connor locked the door behind him and rushed over to Lee's side and began undressing the wound. Double D looked up at him.

"It's no use, Connor ..." He whispered, hopelessly. "She's gone." Connor sighed and closed his eyes before stepping back.

"Fuck!" he shouted, turning away and punching the wall. Double D closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at his Pip-boy to record the time and date of death.

"Time of death..." He muttered shakily, tears rolling own his cheeks. "Five fifteen on the twenty first of October, two thousand and fourteen." He had failed. He knew none of the group would blame him but in his mind he felt he had failed. Lee Kanker was gone.


	3. Arrogance and Revenge

Arrogance and Revenge.

Double D sighed a breath of relief as the collar beeped twice before disarming. The teenage girl grabbed the device from around her neck and threw it across the room before turning and hugging Double D, sobbing profusely. Double D staggered a little but held her regardless, if not a little awkwardly. Ed shouldered his bloodied sledge hammer and watched, pride swelling within his chest. He had just helped to save someone and had helped capture a vicious and ruthless beast of a man. He had every reason to be proud.

"It's okay, no one's going to hurt you now, miss." Double D whispered gently, as he straightened her up with a little effort. She wiped her eyes and sniffed a little. "What's your name miss...?"

"Crystal ..." She whispered, her voice trembling slightly. Her short brown hair shone slightly in the light peering through a small hole in the roof. There were a few scratches and cuts on her face and arms but other wise she looked unharmed. Slender and petite, she stood at 5 ft 8 and wore a small vest, a pair of torn brown jeans and some combat boots. Her brown eyes were dull and sad, almost hopeless. She looked over at her dead companions and let out a small sob. Double D frowned softly, unable to think of what to say to comfort her. She turned her head and finally noticed Cheng lying against the locker, smirking up at Connor and Eddy with arrogance radiating from his putrid face, and felt herself start to shake violently. Just the sight of him bought rage crashing within her. She stepped forward slowly as Eddy and Connor spoke.

"I want him dead, Connor!" Eddy whispered coldly, gripping the barrel of his rifle tight. "We've been looking for this bastard for the past month or so and I'll be damned if I'm about to let him get away because you want to take him to town for trial!" Connor folded his arms and frowned.

"I know how long we've looked for him, brother." he replied softly, looking down at Cheng. "I'm not suggesting we let him go though, you idiot. We have the slave collar ..."

"And who would be stupid enough to fit that on him?" Eddy retorted, looking away. To Eddy, this was bullshit, they finally had Cheng and they were going to hand him over. What was Connor thinking!

"That bitch got what she deserved!" barked Cheng smuggly, breaking Eddy's thoughts. "A good shot and one less ginger to worry about!" Eddy charged at Cheng and stomped his face into the wall with a horrific crunch. Double D rushed forward as Connor struggled to drag his enraged sibling away. Finally dragging him away, Connor looked down at Cheng to see him, to his surprise, laughing, even as blood dribbled from his nose and lip.

"Let me go!" Eddy roared, struggling to break free from his brother's grip. Ed stepped forward and lifted Eddy off the floor into a bear hug, holding the squirming man tight. Connor then turned to see Crystal walk over, her eyes locked onto Cheng's bloodied face.

"What you looking at, meat!" Cheng barked violently, still smirking. Crystal pressed her foot against his foot and reached into her cleavage, pulling out a small switch knife. Connor went to step forward but thought better of it and simply watched. Even Eddy had stopped struggling and watched her, curious. Ed dropped him, forgetting completly that he was holding his small friend. Eddy luckily landed on his feet.

"Idiot." he cursed, standing up straight. Cheng was now watching her with contempt and hatred.

"Do your worst, bitch!" he gasped, letting out a strangled laugh. Crystal acted in one fluid movement, first crushing his windpipe with her foot before driving the switchblade through his eye. Cheng let out a gargled cry of shock as blood poured from his eye. He grasped onto her foot, trying to push it off but his strength was fading. He struggled violently for a few seconds before finally going limp, the last of his rasp breathing coming out with effort. Crystal removed her foot from his throat but left the blade in his eye. There was silence for a few seconds before Crystal turned around, resting her eyes on her rescuers. Double D shifted uncomfortably, Eddy stared wide eyed and shocked whilst Ed simply stood looking at his comic book he always carried. Connor was smirking, however. Something was familiar about the girl, as if he seen her before. She stared back at him, confused.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, she was a little unnerved by it. Connor shouldered his assault rifle and simply shrugged. Frowning, she turned to the others.

"So, who are you maniacs?" she asked, the violent nature of Eddy and Connor abit unnerving. Double D spoke before Eddy could come up with a retort.

"I am Eddward." He said, brushing some dirt off his torn lab coat. He had refused to part ways with it and instead spent time tampering with it, giving it underlying body armour made of strong but light sheets of metal. His brown hair was now slowly crawling down his neck from under his worn hat and his normally trimmed face now bore the unmistakable signs of stubble. "However you may call me Double D if you wish, everyone else does."

"Or Sock head." Eddy interjected, folding his arms. He was wearing some thick leather armour which had seen quite a bit of use and damage, patched up pretty heavily in some places. His black hair was now wild and unkept and his mustache was edging towards his jawline. His bright green eyes had lost the sparkle when Lee had died and was now replaced with a dark, fiercly burning intensity. "As for me, I'm Eddy and he..." he continued, jerking his head towards Connor. "Is Connor, my surviving brother." Crystal examined Connor properly now, he was dressed in torn jeans, combat boots and the bullet-proof vest from his old jumpsuit over a white blood stained t-shirt. The words Vault Sec had been painted over in black and now the words "Chaos" was written in bright red on top. He still had the little steel cross hanging around his neck and was subconsiously stroking it. Unlike Eddy, his hair was receding slightly, though the thick goatee compensated for the lack of hair on top. He looked like a bounty hunter from before the war.

"And I'm Ed!" The tallest Ed said happily, looking up from his comic book. He was now even more muscular than when he had left the vault. He had disgarded his jumpsuit and now wore some spiked metal armour Eddy had managed to haggle off a wandering merchant. He held his bloodied sledge hammer one handed against his shoulder, wearing his usual stupid grin. Crystal nodded and sat down on a locker. Eddy looked at Cheng's body, uncertain of their next move.

"Now what?" he asked, frowning. With Cheng now dead, he felt strangely empty. He had thought that his death would bring him peace, yet he felt almost remorseful that he was gone. He also felt a little bit of resentment towards Crystal for finishing him, for two months they had travelled across the wastelands and yet when they had him in his grasp, he was slaughtered by a complete stranger. Connor knew what was going through his mind and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We move on, Eddy." he answered softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze before turning to Double D. "Check radio frequencies, see if there's any settlements close to the school." Double D nodded and started fiddling with his Pip-boy. Crystal watched him for awhile whilst Ed, Eddy and Connor started scaveging and moving the corpses, flinging the raider's bodies in a heap to be burned whilst moving the settlers bodies into another room.

"What's Connor's deal with that cross?" Crystal asked Double D whilst the others were away. Double D looked up from his Pip-boy and frowned a little.

"It's a personal thing." He replied softly, looking back down at his Pip-boy. Crystal frowned and went to ask for more detail when Double D cut her off. "If you want to know, go ask him yourself." Crystal shook her head.

"Yeah right, I don't trust him as it is." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. Double D looked up, a little shocked at this comment. "There's something about him, something dark and well... " she dropped off at that point, unsure what it was. Double D sat down on a opposite locker and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, forgetting about the radio frequencies. Crystal didn't answer straight away, simply staring behind him. Finally she looked at him.

"I do trust you." she whispered softly, nodding. "But only you. You seem... different." Double D frowned slightly, confused.

"Connor, Ed and Eddy were the ones who saved you." he whispered. "Yet you trust me over them? Why?" Crystal could'nt help but smile a little.

"They butchered these thugs, yes." she agreed. "But it was you who actually saved me, removing that collar." This confused Double D more until Connor came in.

"She's a bounty hunter, Double D." He said, having heard their conversation. Crystal spun around, shocked. "She must have let herself get captured to get close to Cheng but didn't expect the Collar, that explains the lack of weaponry and armour."

"How..." she began but he cut across her.

"I thought I reconized you from somewhere..." He answered, crossing his arms. "Ākuenjeru." Double D's eyes went wide. Ākuenjeru, the famous bounty huntress and assassin. "Double D, you'll get a better frequency from the princible's office, there's no roof there." He nodded and left, glancing one last time over his shoulder towards Crystal before leaving. Connor walked over and sat in Double D's now vacant seat and looked over at Crystal. "I remember seeing you in the bar at Gaiden Arcade." Crystal frowned and looked away.

"You have a good memory then." she muttered coldly. "I haven't been there for almost two months." Connor nodded softly.

"I needed a good memory, I was part of security in our old home." he said, resting his arm on his knee. He watched her for a moment, deep in thought when Double D shouted from the stairway.

"Guys, I'm picking up a signal from the vault!" he cried, Ed and Eddy came out of the room where they had been sat talking and ran to check. Connor simply sighed and stood up.

"You coming or you staying?" he asked Crystal, offering his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, frowning, before taking it allowing herself to be pulled up.

"I'm coming with you guys." she said, not looking at him. He raised his eyebrow, surprised, but guessed it was to do with Double D and just left it. The two of them made their way up to the princible's office, where they found the three Eds listening to a recorded message.

"...the shit's hit the fan guys, Kevin's lost it and taken control of the vault." Marie's voice could be heard from Double D's Pip-boy. "He led a vicous coup against the overseer and executed him publicly. He's already ordered the deaths of johnny's parents and tried to have Ralph's killed for speaking out against him. He's become power crazed. The vault has become a war zone and we need your help. If you're still alive guys, please come and help us. Please..."


	4. Broken Community

The group stood before the door way leading to Vault 41's entrance. They had spent the night inside the princible's office before setting out at dawn. It didn't take long to walk from the school to the entrance, about a hour at a slow pace. Eddy stepped towards the door gave it a push. Connor followed him, his Chinese assault rifle cocked and ready for any incident. The others followed them into the entrance and Crystal looked around, stunned. The entrance was a small cavern, nothing impressive, until the vault door, huge and cog like, came into view. Connor grimaced at the site of the door, which he felt was a symbol of oppression and tyranny, whilst Eddy sighed.

"I was hoping I'd never have to come back to this ..." He whispered, looking at Connor. "Do you think it's a sign of our family?" Connor knew what he was refering to and shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied dryly, walking towards the door. "But if that's the case then I'm surprised our bloodline has survived this long." Double D walked over to the control system by the door and began to hack it whilst Ed chatted with Crystal about the creatures infesting the wasteland.

"What's a Deathclaw?" he asked excitedly, she had already explained what a Yao guai was.

"It's a monstrosity that roams the waste land, a mutated reptile with extremly sharp long claws and razor sharp teeth which stands at around about ten foot." she explained coolly, frowning at being questioned by the halfwit. All Ed heard was monstrosity, however, and started bobbing excitedly. There was a series of beep from the console Double D was hacking and the vault door began to open with a loud grinding screech. Crystal gritted her teeth at the noise and Double D threw his hands over his ears. The door finally screeched to a halt and Connor stepped forward.

"Home sweet home ..." Eddy whispered coldly, following his brother. The rest of the group followed them, Crystal looking around in amazement. She had never seen inside a vault, all the metal and machinery was alien to her. They had entered into the main entrance, which was dark and in ill repair with wires hanging from the ceiling and several panels missing. Connor readied his rifle and frowned, he wanted to be ready for anything. Slowly the group pressed forward until Connor held his hand up for the rest to stop, having heard movement behind the door ahead of them. The group stopped and prepared their weapons, all aimed at the door. Connor had given Crystal his 10mm pistol and some ammo, seeing as all she had was her switchblade. The door slowly opened and Connor felt his spirit lift a little. Marie Kanker stood before them, her bright sapphire eye shining in the dark. She was wearing a Black bandana over her dark blue hair, revailing enough of her fringe to cover her right blind eye. Her jump suit was torn into a makeshift outfit, the arms and legs had been ripped off and it was torn at the stomach to make it more like a tank top and shorts. She was wearing combat boots which must had been taken from out of one of the storage rooms and was wielding akimbo 10mm sub-machine guns. She smiled at the sight of Connor and rushed out to hug him.

"You came!" she cried happily, embracing him tightly. "I thought you were all dead!" She looked around the group and noted Crystal's presence and her half sister's absense. Her smile disappeared as she looked at Eddy, who could'nt bear to look back. She let go of Connor and looked at him, worried. "Where's Lee?" Connor stepped back and closed his eyes, his mind racing in a search to find what to say. How do you tell someone their sister had been killed by bandits? He never had to deal with murders in the vault, seeing as they were extremly rare. There had only ever been two and they had been in the same month, the second involving Connor. However, the silence told Marie everything she needed to know. She turned away to hide her tears and closed her eyes tight. Connor opened his own and put his hand on her shoulder. She let out a dry sob and clenched her guns tight.

"Who ..." She whispered, her voice shaking heavily. "What happened ...?" Connor stepped beside her and made her look at him.

"I'll explain everything when we're in a secure area." He whispered, putting both hands onto her shoulders and looking into her eye. She nodded and wiped her face before turning to the door and motioning for them to follow. Connor stayed by Marie and spoke to her whilst the others followed at a distance.

"May's dead as well." Marie whispered sadly, her good eye blood shot. "She was bitten by a Radroach while working during a infestation last month. It had gone for her throat and severed her jugular. She lost too much blood." She sighed and shook her head. "This is getting too much, Connor. I've lost both my sisters now and I'm deputy leader of this damned revolt against Kevin and his thugs." Connor looked at her and frowned.

"So how has he actually managed to take over?" he asked as they walked down towards the medbay. "Were the previous overseer's decisions really that unpopular?" Marie went to answer when a mocking voice echoed from the P.A system and stopped them dead.

"Well, well, well ..." the voice growled coldly. "Look who has decided to return." Connor reconized the voice, it was Kevin. "The three dorks and the traitor. Is the outside world too harsh for your liking? I see we are missing another Kanker sister, did you happen to leave her to die by any chance?" Kevin laughed manically into the P.A as Eddy began to shake with rage.

"Come down here and say that to my fucking face, you square headed wanker!" He roared, much to Kevin's delight.

"Oh don't worry, I will soon, when you and the rest of this damned vault are begging for your lives!" he retorted before the P.A went dead. Eddy was breathing hard and clenching his fists, his eyes closed tight. Connor and Marie looked at each other.

"How far to the base?" he asked, frowning. He wondered who else was dead.

"Not far." She replied, as she continued walking. "We have managed to seize and hold the medlabs and most of the storerooms as well as part of the atrium." Connor nodded, they had obviously been clever and taken hold of the supply front. However, he doubted that the rebel's were skilled enough or had the experience to hold off the security forces in a substained conflict. He also knew that if Kevin was butchering families, morale was probably low and recklessness common. Things were indeed bad. The group continued in silence for the rest of the short trip, reaching the chekpoint after a couple minutes to find Johnny sat talking to Plank, his imaginary wooden friend.

"... kill them for what they've done, buddy ..." he trailed off when he saw the small group approach and sprang up out of his seat. "Oh my god, you've actually came!" he cried. The Eds smiled and went over to him, shaking his hand and speaking happily whilst Crystal hung back by Connor. Marie turned to them.

"What happened to Lee, Connor?" she whispered, holstering her weapons. Connor sighed and indicated for her to lead on. She nodded and took the lead, walking past the Eds and Johnny.

"We had been ambushed a couple of days after our escape." Connor sighed as he and Crystal began to follow. "A group of bandits had probably seen us travelling along the roads and waited for us at a plateau. Lee was hit at the start of the inital attack and after a brief fire fight, we were forced to pull back into a small cavern which looked like it had once been a mine or shelter." Connor looked around, noting several bullet holes and blood stains in the wall as he spoke. "Double D tried his hardest o save her but she died of internal bleeding not long after." Marie didn't answer, she simply nodded. They walked in silence for a minute before she spoke again.

"Did you bury her?" she asked sadly. Connor nodded and thought back. He and Ed had dug the grave within the cavern. Eddy had stayed by Lee's body, still in shock and barely moving. Double D had gone exploring to clear his head. "Good, I guess..." she whispered, stopping at a door. "This is our war room of sorts. Sorry Connor but i need to be alone ..." Connor nodded looked back at Crystal. She was still looking around but when she noticed him looking she blushed and looked away. Marie walked away, wiping her eye, as Connor and Crystal entered the war room. Inside sat Ralph, having what seemed to be a heated debate with Sarah.

"... killed my parents and Jimmy is still recovering, you stupid prick!" Sarah screamed, thumping the table with her fist. She was in the casual vault jumpsuit and had a baton in her belt. Ralph stared at her, unfazed.

"I am well aware of that, she-who-screams-like-a-banshee Sarah girl." He replied calmly, scratching his bearded chin. The top half of his vault jumpsuit was missing and replaced with a old T-shirt. "However, we would be foolish to rush Kevin boy's front line like headless chickens until we figure out how to get those mechanicle do-hickies to work." Sarah was about to retort when she noticed Connor and Crystal watching.

"Connor ...?" She asked, stunned. Ralph shot around and stared at the two as well. "You're back! Is Ed okay? Where is he?" Connor smiled softly.

"He's fine, Sarah." Connor replied, looking around the room. He reconized it as the Cafeteria, though he noticed it had been gutted of most of the tables and stalls, most likely for barracades. "I left him and the other two with Johnny." Without another word she rushed out to look for her big brother. Connor walked towards Ralph whilst Crystal lent against the wall .

"So you have returned, Connor boy." Ralph said, smiling softly and grasping Connor's hand in a firm grip. "You must have a good reason for returning to our little field of hell." Connor shook his hand and smiled.

"We heard the message that was left by Marie and came to help." He replied, letting go of Ralph's hand and examining a small map that sat of the remaining counter. It was a crudely drawn map of the vault, all it's corridors and rooms labelled and large crosses where Connor assumed were enemy checkpoints. "This young lady is Crystal." He motioned towards Crystal, who nodded at Ralph. Ralph smile and nodded back, his long dark blue hair swaying slightly. "What's the situation here?"

"Honestly Connor boy, we're out gunned for a start." He replied, folding his arms and looking down at the map. "Ten to one at least. They are better prepared and have body armour, where as we have what ever we can salvage from the dead." Connor nodded softly, deep in thought. The situation was as bad as he had expected, though now that he saw it for himself, he couldn't help but admire Kevin's tactical sense. They had the rebels pinned and though it seemed like the rebel's had a advantage in way of medical and supplies, they were lacking in experience. "They have taken up residence in the old maintanence room, seeing as we caved in the barracks using a Nuka-Cola bomb we put together. The explosion killed a few of the guards but not many." Connor nodded as Ralph spoke, his mind else where.

Outside, Double D had broken off from his friends and had began searching for Nazz. He hadn't seen her in what felt like an eternity to him and longed to see her again. He decided to check in the medlab, though part of him dreaded to think of the condition she was in if she was actually in there. Having been assigned as both the vault's medical expert and engineer, he spent alot of his working career switching between the lab and the workshop, both of which were thankfully in the same region of the vault. Inside he found jimmy lying on one of the beds, heavily bandaged.

"Good lord, Jimmy!" Double D exclaimed, shocked. "What happened!" Jimmy looked over, a little startled at the sound of Double D's voice.

"Double D?" he stammered weakly, his eyes trying to focus on him. Jimmy's blonde hair, usually in a quif, was now messy and contained bits of his own blood and dirt. much of his face was beaten and bruised. "How...?"

"We came back to help." Double D cut across, rushing over to him to check his injuries. His arm was in a sling, shattered by a fierce blow. His chest was heavily bandaged and cut in places. Double D sat in the chair next to him. "Have you seen Nazz, Jimmy? Is she okay?" Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Nazz has ..." he began, trying to choose his words carefully. "She's changed, Double D." Double D tilted his head, a little confused. "When Kevin took over the vault, he tried to persuade her to be with him." Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at him saddly. "When she refused, he and his men ..." Jimmy trailed off, a tear running down his face. Double D, however, needed to know more.

"He did what, Jimmy?" He whispered, his eyes locked onto the young man's face. "What did they do to her?" Jimmy sighed and tried to sit up, flinching slightly.

"They beat her..." He whispered, looking away from Double D. He had been the only one who truely knew how Double D felt about Nazz and it was hurting him to have to tell him this. "...and repeatedly raped her." Double D felt clenched his fist tight as a hot, burning sensation rose through his chest.

"They raped her...?" he repeated, his voice trembling. Jimmy nodded.

"They tried to hold her captive." Jimmy continued saddly. "But Ralph and Sarah led a small task group to rescue her." Double D closed his eyes as tears began to form. "We lost a few people but we got her out ..." Jimmy looked back at him. "But she's drifting away, Double D." Double D opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What you mean she's drifting away?" he asked, scared. All this was too much to take in at once. Jimmy just shook his head.

"Go look for her and you'll see for yourself." Jimmy muttered softly. "She's in the turbine room normally, hiding away from everyone." Double D nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry Double D." He simply nodded, patted Jimmy's shoulder and left, making his way towards the turbine room. The journey seemed to take forever, even though the room was only a few minutes away. As he walked, he past a few of his old vault mates, some nodded to him or said a few words to him, shaking his hand, whilst others threw him dirty looks and asked why he bothered returning. In all respects, he didn't care what they barked at him, all he cared about at the moment was finding Nazz. He eventually reached the turbine room and pushed the door open, feeling the eyes of everyone in the corridor on his back. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and looke around. It was dark, humid and noisy, the only light coming from the Pip-boy mounted on a young woman's arm. She had long blonde hair which fell below her shoulders and wore a dirty vault jumpsuit which was torn in places. She was sat with her back against the wall with her head resting on her knees.

"Nazz?" Double D whispered as he stepped forward. The young woman looked and wiped her bloodshot eyes. Her eyes rested on Double D's face as it was illuminated by her Pip-boy's light and she felt her heart lift a little.

"Double D...?" She whispered, looking up into his dark brown eyes. When he nodded she attempted to stand up, staggering to the side a little. Double D rushed forward and grabbed her arms, stabilizing her. She looked at him for a moment before looking away, blushing slightly. "Why have you come back?" Double D let go of her and stepped back.

"We heard the distress signal Marie had set up for us." He explained, lighting his own Pip-boy and looking around. It looked like she had made the turbine room into a make shift bedroom, there was a old mattress on the floor next to where he had found her sitting whilst a small small metal chest sat at the top of the mattress. Inside he could see ammunition and packets of food along with a few bottles of purified water. Nazz lent against the wall and watched him.

"Well is the vault to your lots liking?" she whispered bitterly, folding her arms. Double D looked at her, shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Nazz frowned.

"You know what I mean!" she spat angrily. "You and the others caused havok to escape the vault, killing people as you went along! You made the vault like this!" All her hatred for Kevin and his thugs began to poured into every word she screamed at him. She felt he had abandoned her, they had grown close over the years they spent in vault. Then he was gone, him and the rest of the Eds along with Connor and Lee. She didn't care about them though. It was Double D, the fact that he had left her, that hurt the most. "Why didn't you take me with you!" It took Double D a moment to recover from her verbal assualt.

"Nazz, do you think I wanted any part in their escape?" he asked finally. "I had been hauled out of my room by security and was being dragged for interrogation when Ed freed me." Nazz narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me what happened that night, Double D." she whispered coldly.


	5. Harrowed Past

(A brief note, I know note, I apologize for the long update between this, i have had trouble with ideas. However I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed it, its a great boost to me and your criticism and support is greatly appreciated.)

* * *

><p>Double D was fast asleep in his vault room, curled up in a ball under his quilt with his head resting on his knees. His room was spotless, cleaned from the ceiling to the floor, it's contents all labelled; from the small chair and desk that sat in the corner to the bed in which he slept in. A bad habit of his was his obsession with cleanliness and order, everything had to be immaculate and well organized. The alarm on his small bedside table began to buzz and he rolled over to switch it off. Half awake, he wasn't prepared for his door sliding open and several security officers bursting into the 18 year old's room, shouting for him to throw his hands in the air. Double D shot up and was about to protest when a baton collided with the side of his head and knocked him unconcious. When he came to he was sat on his chair, hands cuffed behind him. His head was throbbing from the blow he suffered and the lights of his room blurred his vision slightly.<p>

"Well, I see you've finally woken up, double dweeb." Kevin's voice spat coldly, it seemed to pulse painfully through Double D's head. "I guess you know why I'm here." Double D lifted his head slightly to look at Kevin. He was dressed in his Security uniform, his helmet missing to show his bright ginger hair and goatee. He was the same height as Connor, though not as stocky, and held his baton in his hand, which had a bit of Double D's blood on it.

"Kevin...?" Double D stammered weakly, unable to think straight. "What's going on ...?"

"You know what's going on, you wanker!" Kevin retorted, ramming the baton in Double D's stomach. Double D gasped in pain and closed his eyes tight. "You and the other misfits were planning an escape!" Double D groaned in pain and kept his eyes closed.

"Escape?" he muttered, confused. What the hell was he on about? "Kevin I assure you, I was not planning .." This time Kevin clenched his fist and backhanded him, the hardened knuckles on his gloves catching him on his cheek. Double D let out a shriek of pain and almost fell out of his chair.

"Don't bullshit me, you piece of shit!" he shouted, gripping Double D's collar and yanking him forward. Double D opened his eyes to see his face was right next to Kevin's, which was burning with anger. "Do you think those three have any chance of getting out of here without your brain?" Double D trembled a little as Kevin drew his hand back for another strike. How ever, outside Double D's room, one of Kevin's men let out a pained cry which was suddenly cut short. Kevin dragged Double D out of his chair and unholstered his pistol, advancing on the door. "Move it or I'll kill you now!" He pushed Double D out the door, who staggered and slammed shoulder first into the opposite wall. Double D let out a cry of pain as Kevin pointed his gun at his head.

"Kevin, why are you doing this!" Double D groaned, his head was throbbing violently. Before Kevin could answer, however, there was a sickening crack followed by a ear piercing scream. A hollow thud silenced the scream and a pair of huge hands gripped him by his shoulders.

"Double D, are you okay?" Ed's voice shouted, his hands shaking him roughly. Double D blinked a couple of times before everything sunk in.

"Ed!" He cried, as Ed stopped shaking him. "What the hell is going on?" Ed shrugged and, with little effort, broke the rusted handcuffs that bound Double D. Double D looked down and saw Kevin in a heap on the floor, his right arm snapped into a funny angle with the bone exposed. The sight made him shudder, a reminder of the strength hidden behind Ed's lack of intellegance.

"I hope we aren't too late!" Connor's voice shouted from a distance. Within seconds Connor and Eddy rounded a corner and stopped infront of them, both covered in blood. Connor had his baton out, which was heavily stained in blood. Eddy was wielding his baseball bat two handed, which was also caked in blood. "Thank god, you two are okay..." Connor was panting, he had a nasty cut under his eye and was limping slightly. Eddy seemed relatively unharmed and shouldered his bat as he looked down on Kevin's unconcious and mangled body.

"Well we were too late to beat the shit out of shovel chin." He sighed, frowning. "Looks like Lumpy beat us to it." Double D staggered slightly, causing Ed to grab his arm, before glaring at the two brothers.

"What the hell is going on!" he screamed at them, his legs shaking from the effort to stay standing. "Why the hell did Kevin attack me!" Eddy looked at Connor, who nodded and looked at Double D.

"He had found out about a plan me and Eddy had hatched to escape from the vault." Connor explained quickly. "He must of assumed you and Ed were involved in it as he had sent people to Ed's home as well." Double D's legs finally gave way and Ed grabbed his other arm and sat him on the floor.

"You two are planning on escaping?" he repeated after thanking Ed, his anger now replaced with shock and fear. "Are you two insane?" Connor nodded as Eddy frowned.

"Come on, Double D." he groaned, he wanted to get out of here fast. "You're telling me that you've never wanted to go back outside, to our home?" Double D shook his head in disbelieve.

"You have a child on the way, Eddy." Double D argued, trying to stand again. Eddy's frown deepened.

"I know and I'm not about to raise them in this shit hole." he spat, as Connor checked his Pip-boy.

"You two can argue later." he said, looking at Double D. "You two can stay if you want but I fear what will happen to you if you do." Double D sighed. Why was he always being caught up in this shit.

"Fine..." he whispered, offering his arm to Ed, you picked him up with ease. "Where are we going then?" Connor quickly limped into Double D's room whilst Eddy stomped on Kevin's face, smirking at the sickening crack, before answering.

"We've got to get Lee." he said, picking up Kevin's gun and turning away. Connor came out with a bag containing much of Double D's clothing, including his lab coat. "Then we will make a break for the vault's entrance." He began to walk and the group followed him, Ed supporting Double D.

"Ed, how did you get past vault sec?" Connor asked the giant as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder, trying to defuse the tension a little. "There was blood everywhere when we got to your room." Double D grimaced as Ed shrugged.

"I was in bed thinking about gravy when I heard alot of shouting." Ed explained quietly, almost as if he was ashamed. "I went to the living area and found some bad men threating Sarah and mom and ..." His voice trailed abit before he resumed speaking. "I forget what happened next." Connor knew that Ed was lying about not remembering but didn't pressure him, he could put the pieces together enough to get an insight into the whole brutal affair. Connor himself felt guilty, it was his and Eddy's fault that their friends were now involved in this mess and, regardless of how Eddy was behaving, he knew that he was feeling it too. As the group moved through the tunnels, a voice echoed across the intercom.

"All residents, this is your Overseer speaking." Overseer Kennedy barked. "Please return to your rooms immediately and comply with any requests made by Vault security personel." Connor swore under his breath. This wasn't good for their plan. In the distance, the group could hear cries and shouts followed by gunshots. The situation had gotten out of hand and had now escalated and Connor knew the effects of what such an escalation will create; martial law and brutaity at the hands of Vault security forces. Overseer Kennedy wasn't a cruel man, however he was one to follow the rules to the letter, no matter what the cost to his own conscience or the lives of others.

"We need to move, now!" Connor barked, now aware of the threat they were facing. He unholstered his own pistol; during the planning phase, he and Eddy had decided there wouldn't be a need for it but he had bought it along just in case. Ed lifted Double D up over his shoulder before the group quickened its pace, Connor and Eddy up front with pistols ready whilst Ed stayed back carrying the half naked Double D. Five minutes past without incident, none of the group talking except for explaining the plan. Lee's room was up on the second level of the vault, so they would make their way there. from there, they would head for the armoury, the labs and then the entrance. However, as the group approached the stairway up to the second floor dormitories, they heard a woman scream from inside on of the rooms.

"No, let us go...!" she screamed before being quickly silenced by the sickening crunching sound of metal colliding with bone, followed by a loud thud. Connor's protective instinct instantly took over and, gritting his teeth, he barged into the room. It took merely a second for his mind to take in the scene before him. A Vault Security officer standing with his bloodied baton raised above his head, readying to strike the motionless form of a blonde haired teenage girl again, her sapphire blue eyes staring blankly towards him while blood trickled from a huge cut on the side of her head; her friend on the bed, staring in horror at the lifeless form of her best friend before her. Connor felt a wave of guilt and rage wash over him as he took aim at the officer's head.

"You fucking bastard!" he roared, squeezing the trigger several times in rapid sucession. The officer had enough time to spin his head round before five 10mm pistol rounds tore through his visor and evisorated both his helmet and the top half of his head in a macabre shower of blood, grey matter, metal and skull fragments. Connor had rushed forward before the body had collapsed to the floor in a heap and knelt beside the lifeless girl. Her friend sobbed violently as Ed and Eddy rushed into the room, Double D still on the giant's shoulders. Eddy looked down at the girl and clenched his fists tight.

"Alessia ..." He whispered, his voice shaking a little as he looked away. She was a co-worker of his down in maintenance and a friend of the group, even if she was from Lemon Brooke. "This shit is just getting too fucked up now, bro..." Connor nodded as Double D crounched down beside him, having asked Ed to put him down when they entered the room. Ed was stood by the doorway, tears streaming down his face.

"Where did they attack you two?" Connor asked suddenly, looking up towards the sobbing young woman, who was now sat up on the bed with her back against the wall with her head on her knees. Double D placed his hands on Alessia's face and slowly closed her eyes, fighting back tears of his own. Was this going to be worth it? Eddy stepped around them and knelt by the young women, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kerry..." He whispered softly as a tear ran down his face. She looked up slowly at the use of her name and stared at Eddy, her dark brown eyes blood shot and puffy. "Why were you two attacked?" She closed her eyes and put her head back on her knees before speaking.

"Alessia had just been down the labs to see how her dad was holding up." She whispered, her voice dry from the sobbing and muffled by her knees. "She had come here to tell me that the medicine for his prostate cancer was working when the officer barged in ..." Eddy nodded softly and waited for her to continue. "He started demanding that we tell him where you four were and Alessia refused, stating that she'd rather die then tell them anything. He started to threaten her and when she refused again he grabbed her by her hair ... She began to struggle and he ..." Kerry couldn't speak about it any longer and began to sob uncontrollably again. Connor grimanced, already fitting the pieces in place, and looked around to see Double D had quickly gotten dressed into his vault suit and lab coat. Eddy sighed and stood up again. Connor did the same whilst Double D walked over to the built-in wardrobe and shifted through it before pulling a spare bed sheet out. Slowly and deliberately, he put Alessia into a more dignified position before unfolding the sheet and slowly placing it over her, more tears now running down his face.

"Pozhaluĭsta, prosti menya..." Connor whispered, looking down upon her covered body and gently clasping the small steel cross around his neck. Double D stood back up, wiped his face and left the room, followed by Ed and Eddy. Connor turned to leave himself when he heard Kelly speak to him.

"The bastard had said during his threats that the new head of security had given the order to shoot to kill ..." she whispered, looking up at him now, the grief in her face now replaced by anger. "If you find him... make him suffer..." Connor nodded, cursing in the back of his mind. The new head of security ... Kevin.

Meanwhile, Eddy was now leading the other Ed's towards Lee's room, skidding to a halt as a guard staggered out from it before collapsing into a pool of his own blood.

"Lee?" He called out, gripping his pistol tightly and holding his hand back for the others to wait. He felt his heart jump as he received a reply.

"About fucking time you got here, Pumkin!" she called out, stepping out the door with a blood stained kitchen knife hanging limply in her hand. Her rucsack hung loosely on her shoulder and she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. Eddy ran to her and hugged her tight, thanking god that she was okay.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked quickly, looking up at her. She laughed coldly.

"You really think these limp dicked bastards have a chance against me, pumkin?" she asked him, shaking her head. "I might be pregnant but I can still handle myself well enough." Eddy was about to reply when Connor rushed up behind the group.

"We got to move, now." He panted slightly, rubbing his bad leg gently. "Kevin's given shoot to kill authorisation to all security personel, which means the longer we stay here ..."

"The more danger every one else is in." Double D finished for him, his mind suddenly fixing on Nazz's well being. Where is she?

"Exactly." Connor replied, nodding. This pulled Double D out of his thoughts.

"Will Mom and Sarah be okay, guys?" Ed suddenly asked, starting to panic and look around. Connor couldn't help but admire the young man's devotion to his family's safety.

"The quicker we get outta here the safer they'll be, big guy." Eddy answered, before running into Lee's room and grabbing both his and Connor's bags. Connor took his bag off Eddy with a nod and addressed the whole group.

"Guys, we won't be able to make a trip to both the armoury and the labs like we had origionally planned to do." He explained, frowning heavily. "We need to decide what we need more, ammunition and weapons or medical supplies." The group looked at each other, unsure what to do. "We need to decide quickly, people, and before any of you suggest it, it's too risky to split the group up." Eddy looked at Lee then Connor before speaking.

"We need weapons, definitely." he announced, looking around the group. Double D shook his head in disbelieve.

"Don't be stupid, Eddy!" he barked at him. "We need the medical supplies, we don't know what could be out there!" Eddy made to retort, his face contorted in anger, when Ed spoke.

"Lets have a vote!" he declared, his usual stupid grin now gracing his greasy face again. Everyone stared at him in shock, it was such a simple idea yet none of them bothered to think of it.

"It looks like there's more then buttered toast in that thing you call a head, eh numb nuts?" Eddy complimented softly, causing confusion to spread across Ed's face.

"Buttered toast?" He asked, looking around wildly. "Where?" Connor shook his head.

"Enough, we need to make a choice." He barked harshly. "Now then, whos for armoury?" He watched as Ed, Eddy and Lee rose their hands, though Connor reckoned that Ed rose it more out of confusion then anything. "Well that's us two out numbered, Double D." Double D nodded and sighed. With that agreed upon, the group now began to make their way towards the armoury, Double D now carrying his own bag. The flashing lights began to irritate Connor's eyes badly, causing him to close his eyes tight.

"No stop!" Connor's eyes shot open and he span around, he's hand gripping his pistol tight as he aimed down the empty corridor. Eddy looked back and frowned.

"Connor, what are you doing!" he demanded, looking at his brother with annoyance. Connor's eyes darted around the corridor before turning back to the group.

"I thought I heard some one shout ..." he replied distantly, catching up with the group. In truth Connor had heard some one. However the person who's voice it belong to had died five years before. Double D looked at him for a moment, concern on etched all over his face. Connor grimaced at him and kept moving. Before long, the group reached the armoury, which was surprisingly lightly guarded. Two officers stood outside the door, pistols at the ready in one hand and their batons in the other. Connor knew who they were, Liam Wood, Kevin's right hand man, and Ronald Fitzgerald, his and Eddy's uncle. Connor frowned.

"We didn't think you'd come this way, lad." Ronald greeted his nephew softly, raising his gun and aiming it at him. "I had hoped you wouldn't to be honest." Eddy raised his gun in return and pointed it at Liam, who's gun was pointed at Connor. "This can easily be ended peacefully, if you just hand your weapons over and surrender." Connor couldn't help but smirk.

"You really expect us to hand ourselves in when Vault Security are threatening and butchering innocents?" He spat vicously, feeling his anger starting to build up again. Liam laughed nastily.

"We're doing what's good for the Vault, scum." He retorted, tightening his grip on his gun and shifting excitedly. "There's no point denying it, I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Laughing manically, he pulled the trigger and fired a shot at Connor. Using honed reflexs, Connor rolled out the way, the bullet hitting the wall behind him. Eddy opened fire on Liam, placing a bullet between his eyes. However, he hadn't compensated on the recoil and was unable to line a shot upon his uncle before he had dived out of the way. The rest of the group darted for cover as Eddy and Connor engaged their uncle in a fierce firefight. Bullets ricocheted off walls and the door, taking out several lights and bursting a steam pipe. Ammo was running scarce as the fight raged on, Connor had already sent two clips towards Eddy as he had ran out and now was down to his own last clip. Focusing his breath, Connor stepped out of his cover and took aim. Thankfully, his uncle was to busy firing at Eddy to notice and so he was able to fire two rounds into the man's chest. Ronald's eyes bulged in shock as they penetrated his armour and ripped into his body, embedding themselves in his lungs. To Connor, he seemed to fall in slow motion, his body almost crumbling. But eventually he hit the floor. It was done.

"Eddy, you and Ed going inside and search for equipment." Connor ordered, breathing heavily. Eddy nodded and motioned Ed to follow him. Double D walked over to Connor, looking worried.

"Have you been taking your medicine, Connor?" he asked, frowning slightly. Connor looked at him.

"I haven't took it for two days ..." He replied, holstering his pistol. "But I'll be fine." Double D wasn't convinced, however.

"Connor, if you're hearing her voice again then this is a serious issue." He warned, folding his arms. "Have you been seeing things as well?" Connor shook his head.

"I only heard her for the first time earlier." Connor assured him, frowning. "Now come on, we got to get out of here."


End file.
